


Movie Night

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Dormitory AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night had become something of a sacred tradition amongst the members of the Investigation Team. But having eight different people with varying tastes, it gets a bit hard to decide on which movie to watch!<br/>(Written for 1000 Follower Request Giveaway on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Request Number 5! this was sent in by hachyu who requested a fic of the investigation team living in a dorm together. So I decided to make it an AU, I might expand on this AU if it inspires me in the future! Its a very cute AU, and I love writing fics where the team just hangs out together!
> 
> So hope you guys enjoy! and I personally blame my best friend Zoe for the direction this story went in! Any mention of a certain anime about a small kid detective is her influence XD (speaking of hope you guys enjoy the voice actor joke in there!)
> 
> See you all soon!

Souji hadn’t expected something as simple as a dormitory movie night to hold such a special meaning during his time in Inaba.

It had all started one night after rescuing Yukiko from the TV World, as a means of getting their minds off everything that had happened. Between the Midnight Channel, the murders, the kidnappings and the stress of school work, it felt nice to just take a load off and relax with his new friends and roommates.

The movie had been some old kung-fu flick, undoubtedly chosen by Chie. It was cheesy, and the special effects left a lot to be desired. But between Yosuke’s riffing, Yukiko’s laughter, and Chie’s overenthusiasm during the fight scenes, the entire experience had been the best he’d had ever since he’d arrived in the small town. It helped remind Souji that despite all the crazy things happening in his life, it was still okay to chill out with his friends and just be a teenager.

So that’s how ‘The Weekly Investigation Team Saturday Movie Night’ began, as a way to unload after a week of school and the TV world. And as the dorm grew from four members to eight, so did the varieties of movies they watched, which also led to a lot of…intense debates such as the one happening at the very moment Souji and Yosuke entered the dormroom that afternoon.

“Chie-senpai, we’re not watching that movie!” Rise said, her arms crossed in front of her like a stern parent. “You got to pick last week, let someone else have a go!”

“But this is the newest movie in the series!” Chie cried stubbornly, Souji didn’t even need to see the DVD case to know that exactly what genre it would be. “I have to watch it before anyone spoils me!”

“Nothing’s stopping you from watching it later tonight, there’s a TV in your room after all.”

 “That’s true I guess…” Chie reluctantly admitted, disappointed that she’d have to wait a little longer to watch her precious movie. But there was clearly no arguing with Rise anymore, and she resigned herself to sitting back down next to Yukiko, who was busy finishing off her homework.

Souji exchanged a look of confusion with Yosuke, who simply shrugged back, “Hey, what’s going on guys?” he asked.

Rise perked up at the sound of his voice, “Welcome back Senpai! We were just discussing what movie to watch tonight.”

“Didn’t we already decide?” Yosuke asked, “I thought it was Teddie’s turn tonight.”

“That was before we found out what he chose…” Yukiko commented drily, her eyes not leaving the notebook in front of her.

“Don’t be mad at Teddie!” the bear’s voice called from the other room. His face looked comically apologetic as he stumbled into the living quarters. “How was I supposed to know that’s what Girl’s Gone Wild’ meant!?”

Beside him, Yosuke groaned in exasperation. Leave it to Teddie to pick out a movie like that, Souji would have to make a mental note to monitor the bear’s choices next time.

“You’re not doing yourself any favors dude,” Kanji sighed, entering where the bear had come from. He nodded to the two latecomers in greetings, before taking a seat on the sofa across from the girls. “Does anyone remember who was on take-out duty tonight?”

“That would be me,” Yosuke replied as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Be right back.”

“So does anyone else have any ideas?” Souji said once Yosuke had left, with Teddie’s idea thrown out the window the system they had in place was now in disarray. He could have suggested a movie himself, but he’d gone the week before Chie and it hardly seemed fair on anyone else, particularly the members of the dorm who hadn’t been there from the start.

Chie was the first to speak up, clearly over her own choice being denied, “Just don’t let Yosuke pick,” She smirked, throwing a teasing glance over in the direction he’d left from, her voice loud enough for him to hear. “We all know the movie he’s going to choose, and I can only sit through it so much.”

Rise jumped to his defense, “Hey! High School Musical is a timeless classic!”

“Thank you!” Yosuke called out from the other room. Chie snickered, happy with the reaction she’d gotten from the two. “At least someone here appreciates true art.”

 “Oh!” Yukiko exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with a kind of delight that the group was all too familiar with now. “Since Halloween is coming up, how about we watch a horror movie? There’s this really good one called Auditio–“

“NOPE!”

“NO WAY SENPAI!”

“No offence Yukiko,” Chie said, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, a not so subtle attempt of begging her friend to end that train of thought. “But your idea of horror will put us all through trauma.”

“Teddie still gets chills about the ring movie…” Teddie whined, shaking like a leaf to add emphasis to his claims.

Yukiko pouted, clearly offended by everyone’s passionate disagreement, “It’s not that scary...What about you Rise-chan? Do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm, I think I’m in the mood for something romantic,” Rise pondered, she gave Souji another one of her beaming smiles. “You like rom-coms, don’t you Senpai?”

“Some of them are okay.”

“Ugh! I don’t,” Chie groaned. “They’re just one predictable cheesefest after the other.”

“Says the girl who watches kung-fu flicks from the eighties.” Yukiko snorted, playfully poking her best friend in the side.

“Yeah but those have super cool actions scenes!”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t really plan anything,” Rise continued. “How about you Kanji?”

Kanji scratched the back of his head, trying to avert his eyes away from the rest of the group’s stares, “Well…maybe we could…watch something with animals in it?”

“Oooo Teddie always finds those movies relatable!”

“Yeah!” Kanji said, getting more and more enthusiastic about the idea. The poor guy couldn’t hide his heart of gold if he tried. “I have this movie I used to watch all the time as a kid, anyone heard of Homeward Bound?”

A strangled noise escaped Souji’s throat. Yukiko and Chie exchanged a knowing look, but the other three members didn’t quite understand the unusual reaction of their leader.

It was at that moment Yosuke finally decided to rejoin the group, “Bad idea dude,” He chuckled. “This guy cries like a baby at any film involving an animal.”

“Aww Senpai! I didn’t know you were so sensitive!” Rise cooed affectionately.

Souji however was still in his own little world, silver eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill at any moment. “All they wanted was to go back home…”

“Okay subject change!” Yosuke groaned, shaking his partner out of his stupor before they had another ‘Lion King’ incident on their hands. For someone so calm and collected all the time, it sure didn’t take much to get him bawling. “If we still haven’t decided on a movie how about…”

“No.” Chie interrupted quickly.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Can we get a suggestion from someone who ACTUALLY has a good taste in movies?”

“Chie!”

“I’m back everyone.”

Fortunately before another argument could erupt the door opened. Naoto Shirogane, the most recent member of the Investigation Team, and resident of the dorm entered. A plastic bag tucked neatly under her arm. Souji squinted to get a better look at it, despite being hidden from his view it was easy to make out the trademark Junes logo on it.

“Welcome back Naoto-kun!” Yukiko greeted, giving the girl a warm smile. “Oh, what’s that you’ve got there?”

“Well when I heard about Teddie’s choice in movie being a bust, I thought that I might suggest one.” Naoto explained handing the bag over to the person closest to her, which happened to be Yosuke. “Only I remembered I didn’t have a hard copy of the movie on me. Fortunately it was easy to find at Junes.”

“Detective Conan and the Lost Ship in the Sky?” Yosuke said, reading out the title on the DVD case. A laugh escaped him. “Very fitting for our Detective Prince!”

Naoto rubbed her nose in embarrassment, a tinge of pink painting her cheeks. “I-It’s my favorite movie in the series. We don’t have to watch it if it’s too childish…”

“I haven’t watched Conan since I was a kid,” Chie commented, turning around to get a good look at the DVD.

“Me either,” added Yukiko, a nostalgic look settling on her face. “But I remember how much I loved trying to solve the mysteries!”

Rise grabbed the DVD case from Yosuke, inspecting the cover of it. “This movie has Kaito Kid in it!” She squealed happily. “He’s so dreamy!”

“Yeah…” Yosuke murmured quietly in agreement, it didn’t even take him a second to process what he’d said before he immediately began backpedaling. “I mean! Phantom thieves have this really cool aura to them don’t you think!? I-I don’t find Kaito Kid attract–”

Yosuke’s stammering was luckily interrupted by Teddie, who snatched the DVD from Rise. “Oh Teddie watched this show the other day!” he said, bouncing up and down in excitement. “The thief guy has such a handsome voice!”

“Great choice Naoto-kun!” Kanji said, not even bothering to hide the soft expression on his face that he seemed to only have for the newest member of the group.

Meanwhile the praise was becoming all too much for Naoto, who dipped her hat in order to hide her face, which was growing redder and redder with each passing second. “It’s nothing…”

It was looking very clear that the group had finally come to some sort of agreement. Souji breathed in a little sigh of relief, reminding himself to thank the newest member later for her timely arrival. Despite everyone’s different tastes in genres, it was still nice to know that there were some movies out there they could all enjoy together as a group. And that’s all that Souji really wanted from all this, a chance to enjoy his year in Inaba with a bunch of his friends.

The rest of the night continued in the same motion that they’d all come to expect from every other Saturday. The sun went down, the take-out was delivered; pizza this time as per majority rules, everyone changed into their PJs, settled in the living room and finally the movie started.

Souji couldn’t help but feel his eyes drift away from the screen from time to time, and back onto the group of friends he’d made over the past year. It was hard to imagine that despite everything that had happened in his short time in Inaba, they could still just chill out together and enjoy each other’s company like this. It was something Souji treasured, for he knew it wouldn’t last forever. Even when the mystery of the Midnight Channel was finally solved, he couldn’t deny the fact that he’d eventually have to move back to the big city, and away from all his friends. He didn’t want to think about it, but he knew it was true and one day he’d have to accept it.

But for now, enjoying this a quiet comfortable moment away from all the chaos with a few of his friends, was he could ask for. And he knew he’d always cherish these memories the most.


End file.
